the_squidtopus_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
RudyOctokidGamerVA
RudyOctokidGamerVA is an Octoling-Human Hybrid, and the Octosona of a GModder with the same name. Unlike the rest of the hostile Octolings, Rudy is one of the few friendly Octolings and one of the few autistic people in the Splatoon Community. She points out that her Octosona has been innocent ever since she was born. Appearance RudyOctokidGamerVA is an Octoling, the Octarian version of an Inkling. But she now looks a lot like Agent 8, the main protagonist in Splatoon 2 paid DLC:'' Octo Expansion. She has light purple hair (Which never changes color, similar to the ''Squid Sisters and Off The Hook), and wears her living Legendary Cap/Cap of Legend, which she named her "Legendary Cappy", the Zekko Hoodie, black sweatpants, and a pair of Turquoise Kicks, along with a pair of light-gray socks. Personality According to the Nintendo 3DS game, Tomodachi Life, Rudy is an Independent Artist, but in real life, she is actually very nice, shy, social (Only on social media), autistic (Because she was born with it), very caring, really lazy, and somewhat weird. Weapons Rudy mainly used the Hero Roller Replica a lot, but when Splatoon 2 released and a few months afterwards, she now has a variation of weapons she uses. Abilities *'Singing' - Rudy loves singing so much, since she was in middle school, she took Chorus, in 6th, 7th, and 8th Grade, 3 times in a row and she passed 3 times in a row! She now sings to her favorite music whenever she all by herself or in the car with either her mother and/or father. *'Voice Acting' - Inspired by Kellen Goff (Voice of Funtime Freddy in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location), and many other of her favorite voice actors, Rudy gives her voice a first appearance in "Madling 2", a sequel to "The Madling" created by her friend, BezierToon. She later appears in TheExtremeGamer and Jacktropolis's videos. It's unknown who's video she'll voice in next. *'Legendary Cappy' - Ever since she got Super Mario Odyssey for the Nintendo Switch, Rudy's Legendary Cap, now known as "Cap of Legend" in Splatoon 2, came to life, and she named her "Legendary Cappy". Legendary Cappy can use the "Capture" just like Mario's Cappy. Friends Jacktropolis Jacktropolis is Rudy's best friend and boyfriend. He enjoys studying American History (Mostly the American Civil War), but loves playing video games (Obviously), make Garry's Mod artwork and screenshots with his Inkling form, do Civil War reenacting, and make content on his YouTube Channel. He knows a lot about other history subjects as well, like World Wars I/II, European History, and more; and according to Rudy He might or might not have a soft spot for music. Jack has been Rudy's online friend to best friend ever since they first met on January 3rd, 2018, but it's unknown when they became best friends. According to Rudy, she and Jack go together similar like "rock and roll", and she predicts she and Jack are a lot like Jack and Mary from Jack's Big Music Show. Rudy might be the calmer, friendly, autistic, and more timid one, but she's always ready for anything fun. Her love of music, video games, etc. and knack for video making makes her a perfect match for Jack (As online best friends and a couple, of course). However, on May 8th, 2019, the two started dating. Alyssa Lowers Alyssa Lowers is Rudy's real life best friend. When Rudy started 10th grade with her back in the end of August in 2018, she found out that Lowers was in 3 of her classes. She may be a hard person to understand while Rudy's trying to do her thing and/or do her work, but she is a true sweetheart to Rudy. And not only that, they eat lunch together! They have conversations and chill out, and not only that, Rudy showed Alyssa WarioWare Gold on her New Nintendo 3DS XL (Galaxy Style). It's unknown what Rudy and Alyssa go together like, but Rudy is currently thinking she and Alyssa are like Sam and Max from the Sam & Max series. Enemies #The Octarians #SMG3 (SuperMarioGlitchy3) #The Dark Octo-Squid Army (D.O.S.A.) #Salmonids (Except the friendly ones) #Fort Octo-Wagner Trivia (Things To Know) *Rudy is taken by Jacktropolis. *Has an uncontrollable love for chocolate milk, cheese pizza, etc. *Has a lot of YouTubers she's a fan of, but she can't name them all, but she's mostly a fan of DAGames. *Rudy actually met one of her favorite voice actors, who is Kellen Goff, the voice of Funtime Freddy in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location in person for the very first time and Goff actually remembered her because of her friendly stuff she gave to him on Twitter! *She not only owns a Wii U, but also a Wii, a New Nintendo 3DS XL (Galaxy Style), Nintendo DS, a Game Boy Advance, a Game Boy Color, and a Nintendo Switch. *Rudy's Splatoon persona used to be an Inkling, but after seeing the Octo Expansion reveal, she instantly became an Octoling, which became her final form, for good. She also refuses to change back to an Inkling. Category:Dumbo Octolings Category:Octoling-Human Hybrids Category:Pink Category:Autistic